Khazra
The Khazra ''', otherwise called '''Goatmen or Goat Demons, and referred to as Aries VehemensDiablo Manual are a race of mutated humans that have taken on the appearance of bipedal goats and follow the orders of their demon masters. They wield axes, polearms, swords, and magical staves to attack their enemies. Lore Khazra are half man, half goat, and have been seen in many regions of Sanctuary. Walking upright as men, with heads of horned goats, they tread upon cloven hooves and are skilled with weapons of war. Distrustful of humans, they are cunning, working together to form organized clans that accomplish the desires of their devilish commanders. Their strength is immense and some of the more powerful clans are rumored to guard the lairs of Hell's more renowned demons.Goatman, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2015-06-13 Indeed, many khazra have pledged themselves to their demonic masters. They are incredibly strong and agile, and their archers are known for the power and accuracy of their bows. Fleet of foot, they may try to evade an unwary foe and then attack from a different angle. It is believed that to earn their powers they once held mock wars in Hell for the entertainment of the Prime Evils. However, if true, this is not the same for the mortal realm, as they prefer to slaughter the innocent rather than each other. Khazra blood is similar enough to that of humans that it can be used in sacrificial rituals. Clans ]] There are several known "clans" of khazra, each given a different gift from a demonic patron.To Hell and Back Known clans include the: *Blood Clan *Death Clan *Fire Clan *Flesh Clan *Hell Clan *Ice Clan *Moon Clan *Night Clan *Stone Clan History Origins The khazra were once thought to be natural inhabitants of Sanctuary.Writings of Abd al-Hazir: Khazra However, ancient carvings discovered by Abd al-Hazir tell the tale of the origins of the khazra. These were originally human, part of the Umbaru race found in the thick Torajan Jungles in the Teganze region of Sanctuary's eastern continent. At some point in the distant past, the five clans that would come to be known as the khazra migrated to higher elevations and began developing along different lines than the clansmen they left behind. They lived in relative peace and began the transition from a hunter-gatherer society to a farming one. This state of affairs changed dramatically when they encountered the Vizjerei during the Mage Clan Wars. At the height of the conflict, faction of the Vizjerei resolved to construct an army using demon-possessed victims, and the peaceful Umbaru clans seemed to fit the Vizjerei's needs. Within the span of a decade after making contact with the Vizjerei, some of the future khazra clans had turned from their peaceful existence to all-out warfare with the Vizjerei. al-Hazir speculated that this was the result of their brothers being transformed into goat-like creatures by the Vizjerei. The Vizjerei desired the khazra to be mindless, loyal weapons, but they turned out to have more initiative than first thought.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary As decades of savage warfare took their toll on the Umbaru's culture and minds, the clans began to search for any means to prevail over their enemies. To this end, the clans actively sought to capture a mage to do their bidding. Eventually they succeeded in violently coercing one of their captives to help them not only gain control over their transformed clan mates, but to have themselves transformed as well in order to fully drive the Vizjerei out of the Teganze. Their strategy worked, but it was not without its price. They found themselves bound in servitude to the demon Zagraal in exchange for their cursed power. They became furious marauders, driven to raid villages and caravans to sate their bloodlust and procure sacrificial victims for their demonic master. This is also when they became known as khazra, which roughly translates as "demon" or "devil" in the Umbaru tongue. The first khazra generations spent their years gleefully slaughtering every Vizjerei they could find. After years of this terror, their previous brothers, the Umbaru of the lower Teganze, sent their Witch Doctors to eradicate the khazra's threat to the region. Filled with otherworldly power, the Witch Doctors cut a swath of destruction through the khazra until they confronted Zagraal himself. In a now-legendary battle, the valiant heroes fought to the last man before finally bringing Zagraal down. The khazra continued to wage war on humanity, but without a source of demonic power to draw from, their strength diminished. The Vizjerei attempted to hide their true nature through their writings, claiming they were servants of Baal.Writings of Abd al-Hazir: The Fallen Ones Recent History In the last century, the khazra have had at least two resurgances. Around the time of Diablo's awakening in Tristram, the khazra of the Western Kingdoms, once confined to only the darkest of labyrinths, ventured out to attack human encampments. However, this upsurge in activity ended, and they returned to their diminished state. In 1285, another upsurge of khazra activity occurred. They ferociously attacked humans, and it appeared that much of their former ferocity had been regained. Casualties were higher than anything ever recorded.Diablo III, Blood Clan Khazra Lore In-game Diablo I In Diablo I, Goatmen and Goatman Archers are encountered as enemies. Classified as demons, they are encountered in the Catacombs area of the game, and are represented by the Flesh, Stone, Fire, and Night Clans. Unique Warriors *Gharbad the Weak - Dungeon level 4 (singleplayer-only, quest) *Deathshade Fleshmaul - Dungeon level 6 *Bloodgutter - Dungeon level 6 *Blighthorn Steelmace - Dungeon level 7 Unique Archers *Bloodskin Darkbow - Dungeon level 5 *Blightfire - Dungeon level 7 *Gorestone - Dungeon level 7 Diablo II In Diablo II, Goatmen return. They are encountered in the first and second acts of the game, and are represented by the Moon, Night, Blood, Death, and Hell Clans. Diablo Immortal Goatmen feature in Diablo Immortal, including: *Moonwarrior Diablo III Goatmen return in Diablo III, this time classified as animals. Only two clans feature in the main game, the Moon and Blood Clan. Ice Clan khazra appear in Nephalem Rifts, classified as undead, but apart from a changed color scheme, are identical to Moon Clan khazra. Unlike previous games, "Goatman" is the monster group descriptor rather than the designation for individual khazra. New sub-types are introduced in the form of spearmen (a ranged attacker) and shamans (a caster), with the classic Goatmen becoming warriors. The Moon Clan features in , while the Blood Clan appears in . With the exception of Shamans, khazra are usually encountered in large numbers and are especially dangerous in mixed groups. Lady Morthanlu is a non-combat pet available to players. Types of Moon / Ice Clan Khazra Brutes are melee Moon or Ice Clan khazra. Armed with axes, they are averagely powerful and attack in close combat. If a Brute makes it to a Khazra Drum, he will make all nearby khazra more resilient and powerful, but slow them down significantly. Impalers are armed with throwing spears. Their attack speed and Life pool is smaller than their Brute counterparts, but they deal considerable damage from afar. Shamans attack by launching erratically moving Frozen Orbs that explode for Cold damage on impact, hitting a large area and Chilling enemies within. At point blank range, they attack with their staves. Ice Clan Shamans are identical, except they use piercing Fire attacks instead. Types of Blood Clan Khazra Maulers are the Blood Clan equivalent of Brutes, distinguished by their larger size and extra head. Their attacks inflict Knockback, and they can enter Berserk mode, in which they deal more damage and move faster, but the effect ends after a short time. Impalers also become two-headed and attack much faster. Shamans (aka Sorcerers) gain a Fireball attack and can temporarily shield allies from damage. Uniques (Moon Clan) * Buras the Impaler (Southern Highlands, Impaler) * Chupa Khazra (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Hrugowl the Defiant (Northern Highlands, Shaman) * Krelm the Flagitious (Fields of Misery, Brute) * Logrut the Warrior (Southern Highlands, Brute) * Lorzak the Powerful (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Melmak the Swift (Fields of Misery, Brute) * Nalghban the Foul (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Reggrel the Despised (Northern Highlands, Shaman) * Skehlinrath (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Snoglatch Grimwield (Southern Highlands / Highlands Crossing, Shaman) Uniques (Blood Clan) * Blarg the Foul (The Bridge of Korsikk, Mauler) * Brutu (Tower of the Cursed, Shaman) * Charuch the Spear (Arreat Crater, Impaler) * Ghallem the Cruel (Fields of Slaughter, Impaler) * Gharbad the Strong (Southern Highlands, The Revenge of Gharbad event, Mauler) * Groak the Brawler (Bridge of Korsikk, Mauler) * Hyrug the Malformed (Tower of the Cursed, Mauler) * Maggrus the Savage (Tower of the Cursed, Mauler) * Malgash (Passage to Corvus, The Cursed Chamber event, Mauler) * Mhawgann the Unholy (Arreat Crater, Shaman) * Odeg the Keywarden (Fields of Misery, Keywarden) * Shandra'Har (Rakkis Crossing, Shaman) * Shertik the Brute (Fields of Slaughter, Mauler) Uniques (Ice Clan) *Arthak (Ruins of Sescheron) *Korbal (Ruins of Sescheron) *Mawdol (Ruins of Sescheron) *Talos (Ruins of Sescheron) *Shogg (Ruins of Sescheron) Diablo IV Khazra appears as enemies in Diablo IV.2019-11-01, Diablo IV Official Gameplay Trailer. YouTube, accessed on 2019-11-10 Heroes of the Storm ]] Khazra appear in the Battlefield of Eternity map in ''Heroes of the Storm, taking the place of siege giants.2015-06-07, Eternal Conflict - New Diablo 3 Maps, Heroes (The Butcher), and More! PTR June 23rd. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-18 Their appearance is of Moon Clan Impalers.2015-06-07, The Butcher and the Battlefield of Eternity Battleground. Heroes Nexus, accessed on 2015-06-18 Trivia *The concept of goat/human hybrids bears resemblance the the satyrs and fauns of Greek and Roman mythologies respectively. Similarly, the idea of goat demons bears resemblance to Baphomet, a deity in both Thelema and LeVeyan Satanism. *The nature of the khazra has changed over time with each installment of the core series, as reflected in the article's lore section. In Diablo I, the khazra were listed as creations of Baal, residing within Hell. In Diablo II, the khazra were listed as mutations (half human, half goat), and as residing within the Western Kingdoms. In Diablo III, the origins of the khazra were given as a result of the Mage Clan Wars, though retaining the demonic influence through Zagraal. It was also at this point that the term "khazra" was introduced as the proper name of the species. However, the discrepancy is explained in-universe, as a case of intentional misinformation from the Vizjerei. *Khazra are visibly hunchbacked in the third game (as opposed to their upright posture in the first two games). *They are among the few monster types to appear in all three games. References Category:Races Category:Goatman